New Threat
by jemarichi
Summary: Now that peace has come and Pain is gone, Naruto faces a new threat, Tobi.
1. Chapter 1

It's raining outside. You can hear it dripping on the shingles on the roof of Naruto's home. Naruto walks over to the window wandering if Tobi will come back and try to kill Sakura for trying to steal saskue from the Akatsuki. He sees Sakura's shadow in her house moving. He noticed some rough movement. He sees her struggling. He immediately puts his shirt on and runs over to her house as quick as possible. He hears her giggle. He quietly walks over to the window to see what she's doing. What he sees is impossible to endure. Saskue is in her room. As much as he wants to barge in there, he can't because he knows that if anyone deserves to see Saskue it is her. She loves him and this is what makes Naruto go back to his house. He sees the shadow of someone rustling through his room. He uses shadow clone jutsu to conjure up five clones. They sneak over to his window to see who it is. As soon as he sees who it is he freezes. It's Tobi. Naruto quickly shouted "Summoning jutsu". Out of nowhere chief toad smashes into the house and slams Tobi to the ground. "Pain may have failed but I will get the Kiubi. "Tobi shouted now standing behind Naruto. Tobi jumped into the air and summoned his own creature. It was an ox. Suddenly Tobi felt a force on his neck. It was Naruto's clones. As they were distracting Tobi, Naruto was gathering Nature energy. As he finished and entered sage mode, Tobi had already finished all of his clones off. Naruto jumped up and shouted "Shadow clone jutsu." And two clones appeared.  
Naruto ran up to Tobi and began to swing punchs at him. As Tobi was dodging them, Narutos clones split up and one attacked from above and the other from below. Tobi dodged the upper attack but was hit by the below one and that gave the real Naruto the advantage of getting more hits on him. Tobi got back up and was staggering. Tobi quickly regained focus. "Wow" Tobi breathed. "You are good. I can see why Pain lost to you. What I don't get is how you are defeating me." Tobi stood tall and threw something against the ground and smoke appeared. When it clears hes gone . Naruto stood there wondering if the only reason that he was there was to take the Kiubi. He stopped thinking about it and went back to Sakura's house only this time he walked in. He saw Saskue and Sakura sitting on the bed talking. They both looked at him. Naruto saw the look in Saskue's eyes and he knew that Saskue was trying to think of a reason why he was there. Naruto glanced over at Sakura and back to Saskue. "You want to tell me why I just fought Tobi in my bedroom." Naruto shouted at Saskue. Shock came into both Sakura's and Saskue's eyes. Saskue stood up. "Where is he now" Saskue asked. Sakura looked out the window as the two boys shouted at each other. "Why is Chief Toad outside?" Sakura asked. Naruto paused then walked outside. "You can go now Chief Toad" Naruto shouted. Chief Toad disappeared back to the Mountains. Naruto walked back into the house to find out that Saskue had left.


	2. Chapter 2

. "How long have you kept this a secret from me?" Naruto asked. Sakura slapped him and pushed him out the door before rudely slamming it shut. Naruto walked away trying to figure out what he did. He thought for a moment and figured that Saskue never payed any attention to Sakura. Why would he start now? He thought to himself one conclusion, it was a distraction. Saskue was to make sure that Sakura didn't rush out to help Naruto fight Tobi. Not that he needed it. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and he was out cold. Later when he awoke he discovered that he was in some kind of cell. He heard a faint growl from behind him and he quickly turned towards the source. He saw a tiger standing not even ten feet from him. The tiger growled at Naruto but Naruto showed no fear. Naruto's eyes turned red and they were that of the Kiubi's. Naruto roared at the tiger causing it to head back and cower in the corner. Naruto stood up faintly only to feel the same pain and be knocked back out. When he awoke he found himself in a feild of grass, it is no longer raining. He stood up and stretched as if he was just a kid again. He looked around for a while. He saw nothing but field after field.


End file.
